


Warning: Unplug When Not in Use

by writerdragonfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartment Fire, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left your Christmas tree lights on overnight and set the apartment building on fire. Hey, I live on the floor below you.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Derek isn't very happy with his upstairs neighbor, the sarcastic bastard in 2C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Unplug When Not in Use

It's a Thursday morning when the incessant trilling of the fire alarms blare. Not like ten am morning, no. That would be much better. No, it's roughly four in the morning when Derek startles awake, grasping around for clothes to throw on so he can get out of the apartment, which is quickly filling with smoke from his open window.

 

He doesn't do well with fire, or with being woken in the middle of the night ( _morning_ ).

 

There's the heavy pounding of hurried footfalls behind him when he finally gets out into the hallway. His upstairs neighbors are fleeing in droves of half dressed panic, a couple carrying children clutched tightly to their chests.

 

He joins them, slipping out in the middle.

 

They've made a huddle of people across the street when the fire trucks arrive, and he's been trying to see if everyone is accounted for.

 

They aren't. The sarcastic bastard from 2C, directly above Derek, isn't down yet.

 

He knows that 2C was home. The kid had been yelling at his video games until just past midnight. Not that Derek was listening. That would be weird. And creepy.

 

( _He was totally listening--some of the shit that came out of the kid's mouth was fucking hilarious.)_

 

Derek is terrified of fire. He has been since most of his family died in a house fire. But... his stupid crush on 2C and his stupid face and stupid hands and stupid video game commentary has him rushing back towards the apartment building and the firemen.

 

He tells a fireman about 2C still being inside, and there's a rush of firefighters going in.

 

Derek returns to the huddle of his neighbors at the firefighter’s insistence and waits.

 

2C stumbles out on his own _bare_ feet a few minutes later, a fireman at his side to guide him. There’s a smear of ash on his face and he’s coughing a little, but otherwise he looks okay.

Derek makes his way over a few minutes after they get him on oxygen, and Derek can see a smile on his face.

 

“Why didn’t you get out when the alarm started going off?” Derek asks. 2C just blushes until the fireman next to him speaks up.

 

“His Christmas lights were on fire and he was trying to put them out when we got inside. Was doing a fairly good job of it, but then his curtains went up too.”

 

“You set the building on fire by leaving your lights on.” Derek says, just staring at him.

 

“Dude, it’s not like I meant to! And I tried to put it out.” 2C flails, having pulled the mask away from his face to respond.

 

“You should have just gotten out of there.”

 

“You were worried about me?”

 

“No, I was worried about your tribute band.” Derek blurts it out without meaning to and the guy starts _laughing_.

 

“You heard that?”

 

And then Derek is the one blushing, completely embarrassed to be caught listening.

 

“The fire is out in your apartment, Stiles. You and your downstairs neighbor won’t be able to stay though,” a new voice cuts in, and 2C flails again and turns to face _the sheriff._

 

“ _Dad_ ,” 2C-- _Stiles_ \--squeaks out.

 

“ _Stiles_. Now, tell me which one of these guys is your “totally hot grumpy neighbor”. I need to let him know he won’t be able to enter the apartment for a few days.”

 

“Hot grumpy neighbor?” Derek interjects, raising an eyebrow at Stiles who just puts his oxygen mask back on and glares at his father.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Stiles fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I-”

 

“Been called worse.” Derek yawns. “So, it’s four in the morning and neither of us can go back to bed. What do you say we head to the all night diner down the street? You can buy me breakfast to make it up to me. Then I want to hear all about that tribute band.”

 

Stiles blushes. “That sounds...great, 1C.”

 

“Call me, Derek.”

 

“Well Derek, how do you like your eggs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Sarah](http://obriensnipples.tumblr.com/) and [Melanie](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/) for the prompt, and a huge thank you to [Jacqui](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com/) for looking it over and basically writing the last few lines. 
> 
> The Sterek Writer's group is full of awesome, kthnx. Enjoy!


End file.
